Gøod вчε ĸιιs
by TeaxCoffe
Summary: dos visiones distintas aunque el mismo final Two-Shoot*   plis entren y comente :'c osino lloraré y eso . . xd


**GoodBye Kiss**

**Hinata POV**

Caminaba entre la gente, perdida en sus pensamientos y sintiendo su corazón hecho pedazos. "_¿Porque tiene que ser tan injusto?"_, se preguntaba tratando de no soltar las malditas lágrimas que había guardado todo el día.

Su recto flequillo le tapaba los ojos cristalizados y sus mejillas estaban un rosa pálido, realmente es muy duro tratar de avanzar en tu sueño de actriz y dejar atrás todo lo que una vez te hizo feliz. Era muy duro ser ella, ser Hinata Hyuga.

Y es que todo comenzó esta mañana. _"Esta maldita mañana"_ pensó ella.

_**Flashback **_

_Estaban 4 personas sentadas en un sillón y 1 en frente de ellos, esperaban ansiosos algo._

_- Estoy tan emocionado – Dijo un rubio hiperactivo._

_- Lo sé, no puedo creer que estés esperando una propuesta para una película – dijo Gaara_

_- Hinata Hyuga, estelariza el libro mas vendido del momento – mencionó el azabache _

_- He leído todos los libros de la saga – les comentó feliz la Hyuga _

_- Además, ¡todas las chicas de la ciudad quieren ese papel! – exclamo Neji._

_- Seria Terrible si no te contratan – dijo divertido el ojiazul_

_- Naruto…- le dijeron los 4 chicos._

_- Quiero decir… estar tan cerca de obtener el papel y no conseguirlo! - se excusó_

_- ¡NARUTO! – le gritaron denuevo los chicos molestos _

_- Chicos, estoy bien – dijo sonriendo la chica – solo quiero saber ¿Por qué no suena el teléfono? – gritó._

_En ese momento sonó el teléfono y era su agente. Todos le gritaban que contestara, la ojiperla contestó su celular y…_

_- Hola, ajá… ¡¿Tengo el papel? – dijo emocionada._

_- Siiii! – todos tiraron serpentinas, challas, etc._

_- ¡¿Es un contrato para 3 peliculas? _

_- Siiii! – repitieron lo de antes._

_- ¿Se filmará en Nueva Zelanda por 3 años? – dijo algo sorprendida_

_- Siiii! – Gritaron Neji, Gaara & Naruto. Sasuke solo se le quedó viendo sorprendido._

_(…)_

_- Tengo que ir a buscar a mi agente para hablar con el – el azabache solo asintió con la cabeza - ¿Beso de despedida? – le pregunto sonriendo-_

_El solo sonrío de lado para que luego ella se empinara un poco y sus labios se tocaran._

_**Fin Flashback **_

En ese momento como le gustaría que las palabras del Uzumaki se hubieran vuelto realidad, no obtener ese papel que la llevaría al otro lado del mundo, alejándola de su mejor amiga Sakura, de sus otros amigos Gaara, Naruto y Neji, pero lo que mas le dolía era ver como tendría que separarse de su novio, su único amor hasta el día de hoy, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ya estaba entrando a seguridad cuando otro recuerdo se le hizo presente.

_**Flashback**_

_Estaba en la recepción de el hotel donde se hospedaban y en ese llegó el ojinegro como pidiendo una explicación._

_- __Yo… - empezó a hablar Hinata – no aré la película - finalizó suspirando._

_- Oh, y tu querías mucho ese papel – dijo con tono de lastima, para luego abrazarla y hacer una cara de victoria - ¿Estas Triste? – le preguntó separándose._

_- No, me gustó haber llegado tan lejos y amo… - dijo mirando a todos lados – hospedarme aquí en el Konoha Hotel y que tú también "vivas" aquí. _

_- Bien, hice una reservación para una cena romántica esta noche.- dijo sonriendo_

_- Es una cita – le sonrío también_

_- ¿Beso de despedida? – Ella solo asintió y se besaron, para que ella luego se fuera._

_(…) _

_Ya en la noche estaban cenando en un lujoso restaurante pero…_

"_No entiendo el no es así – pensaba la peliazul – este no es el, definitivamente"_

_-Nunca te había visto así – le dijo con un deje de decepción en su voz._

_- Hinata ye que vamos a estar juntos por un largo tiempo, creo que deberías conocer al verdadero yo – Dijo Sasuke echado en la silla, con toda su polera manchada y su ropa desordenada – Ahí va! – gritó el azabache tirando un tenedor._

_- ahí va?, enserio? – pregunto media molesta_

_- si, sabes Hinata pienso que es realmente triste que no te hayan dado el papel, asi por lo menos podría haber visto que te fueras – expresó el Uchiha. _

_- ¿De veras te vas a comportar como un idiota justo ahora? – casi grito furiosa la peliazul__ parándose de su asiento._

_- ¿De veras creías que ibas a ser una "Bomba" en esa película? – Preguntó burlón – ahora señorita "Actriz" siéntese en su silla porque esta causando una escena – susurró viendo a todos._

_- ¿Sabes? Me dijeron que podía cancelar mi antiguo contrato y filmar en Nueva Zelanda, pero cuando te vi en la recepción, les dije que lo pensaría – dijo ya decepcionada la Hyuga._

_- Mira, puedes sentarte y escucharme o hacer la película y terminar conmigo… las dama elijen – sonrío de medio lado._

_- Voy hacer la película… - dijo ya casi al borde de las lagrimas – y a terminar contigo – dicho esto se fue. _

_- ¿Qué sin beso de despedida? – Ella ya no aguanto más y le aventó un jarrón que lo logró esquivar, para luego solo gritarle - ¡Extráñame!._

_**Fin Flashback**_

"_Idiota" se dijo en los pensamientos sonriendo, "Siempre haciendo cosas por mi" _

_**Flashback**_

_Ella entro en el departamento que el estaba, y lo vio deprimido sentado en un sillón, con Hanabi tratando de animarlo y un ¿Payaso?, raro._

_Cuando la vio se levanto._

_- Olvidé hacer algo la noche que nos vimos en el restaurante – dijo ella_

_- ¿Qué? – respondió confundido el Uchiha. Ella solo lo agarro de su camiseta y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios._

_- Darte el beso de despedida – le respondió sonriendo._

_- Vamos a dejarlos solo – dijo la pequeña Hanabi._

_- Dale esto- le dijo el payaso entregándole un pequeño perro hecho con un globo rosa._

_- estoy confundido- acotó el ojinegro_

_- yo también, hasta que entendí porque hiciste eso aquella noche – suspiró- hacerme enojar para terminar contigo y así tomar el papel – finalizó la ojiperla._

_- Oportunidades como esta solo se presentan una vez en la vida._

_- Quizá solo tú te presentas una vez en la vida_

_- Tu vas a estar… - dijo marcando el numero del agente de Hinata – asombrosa._

_- Hola, soy yo – dijo hablando por celular- voy hacer la película – dijo con una felicidad falsa – esta bien, lo tengo… adiós – Me voy a Nueva Zelanda mañana. _

_- Bueno entonces tenemos solo un día entero para hacer lo que quieras._

_- hay tantas cosas que no he hecho – dijo tratando de sonreír_

_- Bueno entonces elije, ¿Qué quieres hacer?- dijo sonriendo de medio lado solo como el lo sabe hacer._

_(…__)_

_Ya estaban afuera, al lado del taxi que la llevaría tan lejos de todo, tan lejos de él._

_- No olvides tu puddle rosa – dijo entregándole el globo que le había dado el payaso, en eso una pata se le reventó y Sasuke pego un pequeño salto – con 3 patas._

_- Y mi linda carta que me escribiste pera leerla cuando quiera._

_- Ah y cuando llegues ve tu correo así podremos comunicarnos, aunque sea vernos._

_- como olvidarlo – dijo sonriendo algo triste._

_- Llegamos tarde, señorita – le dijo el taxista._

_- ¿Olvidamos algo mas? – pregunto con cara de duda._

_- No creo y no podré olvidarte- negó y sin decir más se lanzó hacia sus brazos y se fundieron en un gran y caluroso abrazo. Aunque el sonido de la bocina los hizo separarse y bueno ella se subió en el auto para que este arrancara de inmediato._

_**Fin Flashback **_

"_Y así llegue hasta aquí"_ pensó, la pobre chica que aunque quisiera estar feliz porque su sueño se cumplía, no podía. Siempre sería así, una cosa por la otra… Tendría que sacrificar sus verdaderos y más puros sentimientos por Sasuke, para gravar 3 peliculas.

Ya había llegado donde la guardia y pasó su pasaporte, de repente sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Delante de ella estaba el azabache, ese que le robó los pensamientos todos los días, el mismo que le dijo que siguiera sus sueños, era el.

- Olvidamos darnos el beso de la despedida – dijo algo agitado, ya que avía corrido.

- Losé – dijo ella aun sorprendida, y así juntaron sus labios pero se separaron al instante.

- Hey, están retrasando la línea – dijo un hombre.

- Usted, hombre de negocios – dijo la guardia – no me haga enojar – y el señor solo se cayó – sigan en lo suyo chicos – dijo amablemente.

Y así se unieron en otro beso, pero este lo hicieron como nunca antes, ella se aferro al ojinegro del cuello y el simplemente la sujetó de la cintura, como si no la quisiera dejar ir. Entonces el maldito aire hizo falta y se separaron.

- Así que ¿debemos terminar, eh? – pregunto el con melancolía.

- _Pasajeros del vuelo a Nueva Zelanda, favor de abordar el avión que despegara_…- decían por altavoz.

- Me tengo que ir – dijo Hinata con un nudo en la garganta.

- Losé – dijo Sasuke queriendo llorar.

Entonces ella recibió su pasaporte de vuelta y empezó a caminar. Se dio la vuelta para ver por ultima vez a Naruto, Neji, Gaara y su, ahora ex-novio, Sasuke.

Ellos solo la despidieron con la mano viendo como se perdía entre toda esa gente, con la cabeza baja y arrastrando su maleta con ruedas.

Hinata sentía que ese fue el Mejor Beso de Despedida que Sasuke le pudo haber regalado en la vida.

**The End.**


End file.
